


Un joven como cualquier otro

by Erimin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: Makoto estaba convencida en demostrar que Akira estaba entrometido en actividades de dudosa reputación, aunque con lo que se encontró no era para nada lo que esperaba.





	Un joven como cualquier otro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.  
> Comentarios: Situado durante el inicio de la tercera misión.

Desde que el director de la escuela le había encargado y exigido resultados de la investigación a los estudiantes, Makoto había hecho lo posible por conseguir información, inclusive si eso significaba seguir a uno de los alumnos de cursos inferiores.

Makoto estaba convencida de que el alumno que había sido transferido hace unos meses y además tenía reputación de delincuente estaba entrometido en algo sucio, y si tenía la suficiente suerte, ese algo también estaría conectado a los rumoreados "Ladrones de Corazones" de los que todos hablaban últimamente.

Se decidió entonces a seguirlo un día después de clase, cuando notó que no saldría con ninguno de sus amigos puesto que se fue rápidamente de la escuela.

Lo siguió todo el camino hasta la estación, tomando el mismo tren que él pero manteniendo su distancia, pronto se bajaron en Shibuya y el estudiante fue hasta una pequeña tienda de recuerdos en el mal subterráneo, allí estuvo durante un momento observando los artículos que vendían hasta que, luego de unos minutos, se decidió finalmente por una jarra de vidrio de color azul marino y blanco, de un gusto maduro por decirlo de alguna manera, la cual compró y pidió que la guardaran en una bolsa de regalo. Con bolsa en mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, siguió su camino.

Makoto simplemente no podía entender qué era lo que estaba planeando este joven.

Luego de caminar un poco más y llegar hasta la entrada del pasillo subterráneo principal, Makoto notó que el joven se apresuró más, causando que lo perdiera de vista por unos segundos. Cuando volvió a encontrarlo, vio que éste estaba junto a otro joven conversando, uno que llevaba el uniforme de la escuela secundaria Kosei.

Se sorprendió al verlo con esa gran sonrisa, una que jamás había mostrado incluso frente a sus amigos.

Sin demora el joven le entregó la bolsa de regalo a su acompañante, quien la aceptó con algunas notorias dudas pero que desaparecieron completamente en cuanto vio el contenido de la misma. Varias expresiones llenas de asombro y felicidad no se hicieron esperar en el rostro del joven estudiante de Kosei quien, sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó peligrosamente al otro joven hasta juntar sus labios en un rápido pero a la vez agradecido beso.

Makoto sintió su rostro enrojecer en un instante, ocultándose instintivamente detrás del libro que llevaba en las manos. Cuando volvió a mirar de reojo a ambos jóvenes, notó que su compañero de escuela había reaccionado igual que ella, había intentado ocultar su rostro rojo de vergüenza detrás de su mano mientras se acomodaba los lentes. El otro joven, por su lado, mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro, sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho. Pronto ambos siguieron conversando y luego se fueron del lugar.

Makoto decidió no seguirlo más, pues al menos por el día de hoy, ya se había convencido de que no se iba a meter en ningún asunto extraño, y pues que, incluso él, podía actuar como un estudiante y joven cualquiera.


End file.
